


Экскурсия

by gotham2018, Mey_Chan



Series: Гости нашего города [4]
Category: Batman (Comics), Green Lantern (Comics)
Genre: Fluff, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-26
Updated: 2018-07-26
Packaged: 2019-06-16 18:44:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 733
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15443442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gotham2018/pseuds/gotham2018, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mey_Chan/pseuds/Mey_Chan
Summary: Написано на Фандомную Битву 2018





	Экскурсия

**Author's Note:**

> Написано на Фандомную Битву 2018

Возможно, проводить экскурсию для юных Фонарей следовало в менее людном месте. Но человек слаб, и Гай Гарднер никак не мог отказать себе в маленьком удовольствии. 

Детишки разбрелись по смотровой площадке на крыше небоскрёба; в полумраке они светились мягким зелёным светом. Но этот свет не шёл ни в какое сравнение с иллюминацией земного мегаполиса, который даже в полтретьего двигался, шумел, сверкал и весь кипел жизнью.

— Что это значит?

Надо же было такому случиться, что не прошло и десяти минут, как ночь выплюнула на площадку здоровенного верзилу в маскарадном костюме с острыми ушами и безвкусным плащом. И верзила сразу уставился на окружающих его детей с таким видом, будто каждый из них минимум крошечный Дарксайд. 

Как по нотам. Гай даже немного загордился собой: он рассчитал всё с ювелирной точностью. 

— Что это значит, Гарднер? — нетерпеливо повторил Бэтмен.

Детишки, конечно, сразу отвлеклись от созерцания первого в их жизни человеческого города и уставились на главного готэмского фрика. 

— Новый разумный вид! — радостно сказала Орис, синекожая девочка с далёкой звёздной системы, название которой Гай не мог выговорить даже спустя два месяца знакомства с юной ученицей. — Похож на человека, но крупнее, с чёрным лицом и с торчащими ушами.

— Ненамного и крупнее, — пробурчал Гай, чей рост составлял шесть с небольшим футов и всё равно был меньше, чем у Бэтмена. — А на лице у него маска, которую люди надевают, чтобы делать то, чего стесняются с открытым лицом.

— Что это значит и кто все эти Фонари? Что вы делаете в самом центре города? — взъярился Бэтмен, но дети лишь хлопали глазами.

«Привык, упырь ушастый, что ты всё время в центре внимания», — подумал Гай с удовольствием.

— Бэтс, остынь, — миролюбиво ответил он. — Это наша юная смена, молодёжь, которая со мной будет патрулировать ваш участок галактики. Должны же детки своими глазами увидеть, что они будут охранять.

— Мой город не надо охранять, — сквозь зубы ответил Бэтмен. 

Гай рассмеялся и по-дружески хлопнул его по спине.

— Такого-то ты мнения о своём городе? Да, пыльный, грязный, а для моих, наверное, и вовсе бесполезная груда камней. 

— А мне нравится, — сообщила похожая на медузу полупрозрачная сущность Мальфнс, внутри которой мерцало кольцо. — В моей деревне в Альфа Центавре такого не было. 

Гай не был уверен, что сущность действительно с Альфа Центавры — кольца иногда халявили с адекватным переводом.

— Не надо охранять, потому что я справляюсь и сам. 

Гай снова по-дружески и от души толкнул его в плечо, заставив Бэтмена поморщиться.

— Расслабься, Бэтс. Ты же играешь на нашем поле? Вот и мы подсобим маленько на твоём.

Скрипение зубов Бэтмена звучало как самая сладкая музыка. Неизвестно, что он сказал бы ещё, если бы на смотровую площадку, где столпились дети-Фонари, не ввалилась пьяная парочка. 

Парень заморгал, протёр глаза и прищурился. Девушка заржала, указывая пальцем на Фонарей и Бэтмена.

— А что, Хэллоуин теперь в июле? — пьяно удивилась она. — Чур я Бэтгёрл.

— Идём отсюда, — пробормотал парень, обнимая её. — Сраные косплееры…

Когда за ними закрылись двери лифта, выходящего на смотровую площадку, Бэтмен выразительно взглянул на Гая. 

Гай улыбнулся Бэтмену.

— Бывает, что ж поделать. Но мы, пожалуй, полетели. Зови, если что! 

Он хлопнул в ладоши.

— Эй, последняя надежда Галактики! Позлили Бэтмена, то есть полюбовались на Готэм, и будет. Собираемся и организованно, один за другим, возвращаемся на базу. Бэтс, ты уж не обижайся, сам понимаешь, детям надо гулять…

Он покрутил головой: Бэтмен пропал точно так же, как и появился. Юные защитники Вселенной, которые не привыкли к позёрству извращенцев в трико, растерянно оглядывались.

Только синекожая Орис, зависнув над парапетом, никак не могла оторваться от зрелища земной жизни далеко внизу.

Гай шутливо хлопнул её по лохматой макушке.

— Нам пора, девочка. Мы можем напугать людей, да и ни к чему им знать о нас без необходимости.

Орис громко и печально вздохнула.

— Здесь так красиво, а я видела только малую часть, и то издалека. Мы же сюда ещё прилетим?

— Конечно, — сказал Гай, обнимая её за плечи. — Обязательно, и даже раскрутим дядю Бэтмена на мороженое. Мороженое в ларьке на Верн-авеню — лучшая штука на всей Земле, ты мне поверь. Да и вообще Готэм такая зараза, что нет-нет да и захочется вернуться туда. Загазованным воздухом подышать, на бандюгу в подворотне напороться. Проведать старину Бэтса… 

Оборвав сам себя, он жестом велел детям подниматься, а сам следил за тем, чтобы ни один ребёнок не остался на крыше, не затерялся в человеческом мире. 

Зелёные огоньки поочерёдно взмывали в небо, отражаясь в линзах маски летучей мыши. Когда последний, самый крупный, поднялся над смотровой площадкой и с огромной скоростью устремился вверх, Бэтмен вышел из тени. И с края крыши нырнул вниз, с головой уходя в готэмскую ночь.


End file.
